


sandwiches (and how they can be a love language)

by todotouya



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todotouya/pseuds/todotouya
Summary: another old work from a couple years ago!! just a tiny blurb this time.





	sandwiches (and how they can be a love language)

**Author's Note:**

> another old work from a couple years ago!! just a tiny blurb this time.

I remember when you used to make me a sandwich when I had a bad day. I would come home teary eyed and collapse in one of the dining room chairs, hunched over in defeat, and listen to you jostle around in the kitchen. Then a plate would be placed in front of me with a sandwich stacked high with my favorite things.

My tastes changed depending on the day, but you always seemed to know what I needed (a PB&J when my boss yelled at me, a turkey and cheddar when I got stuck in traffic, the list went on and on).

It wasn't until you left for work that day, with your  _ I love you  _ still hanging in the air and making me smile, that I finally found a circumstance that left me clueless as to what sandwich it needed. You would've known, but I was on my own this time around. And so I sat at the dinner table late into the night, desperately trying to think of what kind of cheeses and deli meats would fix the news of the car accident and your arrival at the hospital. Or if toasting the bread would help me forget that you are lying in a hospital bed, each breath only prolonging your coma.


End file.
